Feelings Deep Within
by XoXStoryprincessXoX
Summary: Just a little SesshomaruxRin moment. A moment alone together...:3 Please Read and Review! :D


'Hmmm, I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is…' 16-year-old Rin thought as she sat by the fire to warm herself up. 'I'm getting worried…is he okay?'

After a while, Sesshomaru finally shows up.

"Lord Sesshomaru…you're back!" Rin greeted happily.

Sesshomaru greeted back by not saying anything, as usual

"Lord Sesshomaru!" greeted Jaken happily.

"Jaken…go get some more firewood…" Sesshomaru ordered with his everyday serious face.

"Oh yes lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said as he headed to the woods. Sesshomaru watched as Jaken ran away and sat down by a near-by tree.

'Wow…Sesshomaru looks so handsome…' Rin thought as she stared at Sesshomaru. She realized what she just thought and blushed violently. 'Wait, what am I thinking…I don't know what's wrong with me…recently I've been having these feelings for him…my heart races every time he gets close to me…I start blushing every time I think of him…what's wrong with me…'

Realizing what she was not doing, Rin scratched her leg by a pointy rock.

"Ouch…" Rin said quietly to herself.

Sesshomaru noticed and looked at Rin.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh nothing…I just cut myself on accident…" Rin responded with a little nervous laugh. Sesshomaru stared at Rin for a second then stood up and walked over to Rin.

'Oh shoot…my heart is pounding again…' Rin thought as Sesshomaru got closer. Sesshomaru knelt down next to Rin. Sesshomaru touched Rin's cut, then there was a blue glow. After a few seconds, the cut was gone!

Rin gasped in surprise. "The cut is gone!" Rin said in amazement. Sesshomaru didn't say anything; he just got up and walked back to his spot.

Rin smiled softly at Sesshomaru. She walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting and sat next to him.

"Um…Sesshomaru…"

"Yes…what is it?"

"Well…I wanted to say thank you for…making my cut feel better…"

"You're welcome…"

After that, there was moment of silence between them which uncomfortable for Rin, so she broke the silence by asking an unexpected question. "Do you see me as a child?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin for a few seconds and responded. "No…not at all…"

"What do you…see me as?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin once again and looked away. "I see you as woman…that is still my little Rin…"

Rin immediately blushed when he said, "My little Rin".

'Did…he…really just said that?' Rin thought feeling her heart race.

"Thank you…Sesshomaru…" Rin said looking at the ground now.

Sesshomaru once again responded by staying quiet.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with a blush still on her cheeks. 'I…I think I love him…maybe that's why I've been having these feelings for him…I…I…love him…'

Rin scooted a little closer to Sesshomaru and laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder then asked a question that was shocking to both Rin and Sesshomaru.

"D-do you…love me, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked then blushed.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who has big eyes now in surprise. Sesshomaru and Rin looked into each other's eyes for a while then Sesshomaru looked away.

Rin suddenly felt something that she never thought she felt on Sesshomaru-anger.

"Why do you keep looking away? Why don't you look at me like the way I look at you?" Rin suddenly yelled. Rin gasped in shock and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Never in her life was she mad at Sesshomaru…until now.

Rin stood up on her feet. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru, just forget what I just said, goodni-" Rin was caught off by Sesshomaru grabbing her arm. Rin gasped and looked at Sesshomaru who was staring at her with his serious expression. Rin blushed at how Sesshomaru stared at her for a long time.

'I wonder what he is thinking…' Rin thought.

Sesshomaru stood on his feet and unexpectedly hugged Rin.

"Sess…homaru…" Rin said almost in a low voice.

"I love you Rin…" Sesshomaru suddenly said.

Rin gasped. "You…mean…in a father's way or…"

"No…I really love you…"

"R-really?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond, instead he pulled away from Rin to look into her eyes.

They were gazing into each other's eyes for a while until Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Rin's lips.

'Is…this real?' Rin thought. She could feel a tear rolling down her face. Rin returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissing him back.

After a while, they stopped kissing and held each other in embrace.

"I love you Sesshomaru…"

"I love you Rin…"

For the first time ever in Rin's life…she finally gets to see Sesshomaru smile...at her…

**So, what you think? I know, Sesshomaru is a little out of character…hehehehe, please review, makes me happy! :D**


End file.
